


Wonderland

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Not Needed [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: A+parenting, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alice in Wonderland References, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, If I haven't caused you emotional damage yet I'm getting there, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Momma Kraglin, Motorcycles, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Other, Papa Yondu, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Racism, Really people not joking, Sexism, Siblings, This is going to fuck up your feels, Tissue Warning, Wrecks, papa kraglin, parenting, ravagers as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's followed the white rabbit (well more like the cranky racoon) down the hole and fell into his Wonderland. The question is though..can he find his way back before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t do this to him!”

 

“I can and I will.”

 

“please he might not survive it or come back if you do.”

 

“Why should it matter?”

 

“It matters! The boy is clan!”

 

“You Kree and your loyalties. Now leave before I drag you into it with him.”

 

Sounds of heavy foots steps leaving.

 

“Now..that we are alone..time for a little trip.”

 

Peter felt cold fingers pressing into his temple and he tried to force his eyes open. He was bet with white emptiness and he tried to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes but is this the dream or is this reality?

“Peter are you okay?”

 

Peter’s eyes snapped open and he looked up into the face of a familiar woman, eyes so dark they looked black, her hair was bleached to the point where it appeared to be white. It was pulled back into a braid and her eye had a thick layer of black charcoal decoration around them.

 

“Who..where.” he gasped out trying to get back away only to find his back hitting a wooden head board of the bed he was lying in.

 

“Peter calm down it was just a bad dream.”  She said gently getting him to lay back down. “Peter I’m going to call for the doctor. Really you should have went to him yesterday.  Seriously I doubt your father is ever going to let you on a motorcycle again.”

 

“What?” Peter said confused looking around the room.

 

It was a bedroom. A terran bedroom, it looked almost like his when he was little, even down to the Captain America pjs he realized he was wearing.

 

“You had to have hit your head harder then we thought. Damn it Peter this is why we wear helmets.” She said. “Peter I’m your aunt remember, Anaya? Sweetie I’m going to need you to lay down and relax. It will be okay.”

 

Peter watched her leave before getting up  and looking around the room. It looked like the room that would belong to a terran. Or a typical teenage terran.  He stopped when he saw photos on the dresser. Photos of him and his mom. Things he knew had been left on Terra but some of these photos also showed him older. A few with his grandfather and then…

 

“Yondu?” He said picking up one of a man who looked like Yondu but no blue skin or red eyes. He looked..terran.

 

In his arms was a younger Peter and he was leaning on a motorcycle.

 

 Something about this picture didn’t make sense. Yondu didn’t look right..did he? His head hurt. He could remember the day this picture was taken.  It was not long after his mom and grandpa had passed. . Peter was dressed like a ravager. A red leather jacket and helmet on his head.  It had been during a road trip, Yondu had chosen to get them out of the town. Take a break from all the sadness.

 

That..that wasn’t right he was abducted the day his mom died..wasn’t he?

 

“Petey you should be resting.”  A voice said behind him making him turn quickly.

 

“Kraglin?” he said earning a look from the other.

 

“Don’t think you’ve called me by my first name in years kid.” Kraglin chuckled as he stepped further into the room wearing a pair of grease stained jeans and a grey wife beater  and Peter was sure that didn’t look right.  “Anya said you woke up confused and couldn’t remember somethings. You should be laying down.”

 

Peter started to argue but found he couldn’t as Kraglin took the picture form his hand and set it back down before leading him back over to the bed.  Even as far as tucking him under the blankets, something Kraglin had only done a few times he was sure of it.

 

“You need to rest. I get it you wanted to show off but yesterday was just stupid.” Kraglin said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yesterday?” Peter said

 

“You don’t even remember..lovely..you were showing off tricks for that girl..Mora I believe is her name.” Kraglin replied.  “You crashed the Milano. Things a wreck and is going to take a lot of work to fix if Yondu doesn’t scrap it.”

 

“No. It’s mine.” Peter argued the petting Kraglin was doing to his hair for some reason making him feel tired.  “Not a bike..it’s..a space ship..m-ship”

 

“Yeah it is but it’s still listed in your father’s name and technically his. Really a space ship? Honestly Petey you haven’t called one of the bikes that in years. Still dreaming you’re a space pirate and going by Star Lord?” Kraglin replied with a chuckle clearly teasing .  “Go to sleep..Medic will be here soon.”

 

Peter tried to protest, to argue that he was Star Lord, he was a space pirate so was Kraglin and Yondu but his eyes felt far too heavy. He tried to keep fighting them but soon they closed and he sunk into the blackness.


	3. Family is more then blood

“How is she?” Kraglin asked leaning in the doorway of Rave and Tech’s room.

 

Tech for a moment wanted to be angry at the first mate. He wanted to blame him on Rave crashing her systems but he knew it wasn’t his fault. Rave did it to her self lying and hiding what she’d done from everyone.

 

“She is in the system. Traversing where I can’t follow.” Tech finally answered before looking back at Rave who was still attached into the main system. Her body had been cooled and repaired but she hadn’t woken up and the only sign of life was the pulse of the system when he touched it and could feel her internal spark.  “She’s still trying to find him.” He added softly

 

“She should be focusing on getting better.” Kraglin said even though they both knew his real opinion on the matter. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I did not think it was that bad. Normal sibling jealousy is normal. I expected him to adjust and be his self.” Tech admitted. “I was wrong.”

 

And that made the universe felt like it was ending to Kraglin. Tech never admitted being wrong. Rave would when they calculated something wrong but it was so rare that it seemed impossible for them to be wrong at all.

 

“How is the Captain?” Tech asked.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Kraglin asked.

 

“I have not checked anything beyond basic systems to be honest.” Tech admitted.

 

“He’s a wreck but so is the rest of the crew. “ Kraglin replied with a shake of his head. 

 

Yondu had a break down to be honest. Once they had finally determined that Rave wasn’t  about to do any damage to everything around her after her system crash (it had happened before they had learned the hard way she’d been designed with teach to create shock waves ) Yondu had barked orders sounding like the cold bastard everyone outside of the Ravagers believed he was. 

 

However it was a different story the moment he was alone with his mate and the twins in his cabin. He started screaming, ranting and what scared Kraglin the most was that Yondu was crying. Yondu never cried and even when he was in extreme pain, things that would cause even the toughest of their men to cry from pain didn’t seem to affect Yondu. 

 

This was a strong reminder that Centenarians felt more emotionally then they did physical, Yondu didn’t feel as much as others of his kind without most of his head fin but he still felt strongly. It was why the attachment the other had to their eldest was so strong and the twins would be even stronger once they truly got to interact with their older brother.   

 

Clan..family was everything to both of their kinds. Well not the Xandarian part of Kraglin but the other half.

 

The twins had been moved into the little room off of theirs to prevent them from getting upset but Kraglin could faintly hear their upset sounds even though it was softer. He knew the mobile was on constant repeat trying to keep them calm but it was also upsetting to hear Peter’s voice and know they’d driven him away.

 

Something Kraglin was still trying to deny to his self as hard as he could.

 

He was close to his own but he was pushing it down and back. He’d have it once they had their boy home.

 

“I was wrong.” Tech said again. “I should have spoken up.  I should have said something. We all should have. We knew something was wrong. We all choice to ignore it because we..”

 

“You didn’t want us bringing anymore kids on the ship to begin with.” Kraglin said simply.

 

“What are you two thinking?” Tech whirled around in a rare show of emotion on his face. “Wasn’t Peter-Y enough? He barely made it to adult hood! We spent so much time with fear that one day we’d lose him. Either to a crew member who didn’t care if he was the captain’s son or his own stupidly.”

 

“You don’t regret him being here Tech. You regret that the rest of you didn’t try harder to be there because that’s what family is for.” Kraglin replied. “You and Rave taught him computers. I know it was you who helped him make the mobile. It looks almost exactly like the one you made for Peter when he was brought aboard and Sirena sang for it and for him, she won’t sing for anyone unless she’s drinking.

 

Horuz taught Peter how to use the cannons and other weapons, despite the fact he threatened to eat the boy more than once, hell he gave Peter his first blaster. Damien helped me teach him about M-Ships. Even showed Peter how to fix and drive his motorcycle.

 

  Medic and Heavy’s son, Scout, has been the closet person Peter has to a best friend.  The whole fortress crew have willingly taken jobs in the same area as Peter just so Yondu and I don’t worry because Peter is on a solo job.

 

  Cook has done everything she can to make sure he wasn’t sick from our foods. Went out of her way to teach him to cook on the days she leaves for her own missions or to return to what is left of her family.”

 

Kraglin stopped and took a deep breath letting it out slow.

 

“I could name several other Ravagers, both past and present, who have helped raise our boy to be who he is.  If you think for one minute that this damn crew can’t handle children you’re wrong. No one of the crew asked for Peter I know that but do you honestly think we asked for the twins? This wasn’t planned while Peter..we chose Peter. He’s our son by our choice and fuck you for even suggesting we shouldn’t have kept him. Fuck you for suggesting we shouldn’t have kept the twins. If you can’t handle this. Handle helping two more children survive on this damn ship then fucking leave.”

 

“If you think you can get rid of us that easily you’re stupider then you look.” A soft voice said catching Kraglin and Tech’s attention.

 

“RAVE!” Tech thrilled happily the machines around them flaring to life more and making noise showing off the technopath’s happiness as he knelt next to her.

 

“Welcome back.” Kraglin said.

 

“Thanks.” Rave said one of her hair tendrils connecting with Tech’s making the other sigh and calm down.  “I’ve found him..we need to hurry. She’s going to lock him into his head..he’ll..trapped forever.”

 

“Coordinates found and locked.” Teach said after a moment and Kraglin had to catch his balance as the ship gave a lurch from the sudden speed. Tech’s eyes emptied out and then his voice sounded throughout the ship. “Quill has been located. Ships destination. Quadrants 943053. All hands prepare for battle.”

 

“This is first mate.” Kraglin’s voice joined Tech’s after opening commutation on his com after quickly receiving orders for confirmation. “Order just given is a confirm. So get to fucking work you bastards.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Peter woke up he could hear someone tapping on a key board. He turned on his side and sitting cross legged in a chair was a young women with what looked like several braids in her hair, all of them with a different colored ribbon threaded through them and she was wearing a large headset over her ears which she removed when she realized Peter was awake.

 

“Peter!” She said happily.

 

“Rave.” Peter said after a moment of thinking.

 

“You remember! That’s good.”  Rave ‘not’ Rave said and smiled.

 

 Something was wrong about her, her skin was far to pink like his own and she breathed. Rave didn’t..but she had to she was alive.

 

“You had us all worried. Really Peter you quest for nookie is going to get you killed one day.” She said with a laugh.

 

“Where’s..Krag..” Peter started to say sitting up.

 

“He’s downstairs. Same for your Dad. Gods Petey he’s angry. You scared him and Kraglin something fierce. I don’t think he’s been this upset with you since you were fourteen and stole your first bike and then proceeded to crash it when the cops started chasing you.” Rave said laughing.

 

He remembered that but..wasn’t it Nova who had chased him? And wasn’t it an M-ship? No it couldn’t have been. Terra didn’t have M-ships.

 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked sitting up.

 

“Well doctor said you hit your head pretty hard. Said you almost scrambled your brains, like you’ve got any if you ask me, and that things may be confusing. “ Rave explained after a few minutes once she was sure Peter wasn’t going to be sick once he sat up.

 

“Yeah..guess I was being a big dork.” Peter said trying to smile but it felt off something felt wrong. “Where’s Tech?”

 

“Peter we talked about this..please don’t bring him up.”  Rave said her smile dropping and turning her head.

 

“I don’t understand.” He said his head aching as it tried to place why the other wouldn’t be near her .

 

“You know for a gay man, Yondu’s a fucking racist insensitive asshole.” Rave said simply shrugging her shoulders. “Come on get up and get dressed. We need to get down stairs for some food. I’m starving.” She adds leaving the room and standing out in the hall.

 

Peter got to his feet turning those words over in his mind. That didn’t sound right. Rave and Tech were perfect with each other. He reached over to one of the photos and pulling the back off found another photo hidden. How he knew it was there..but he had to know he put it there.

 

It was a bit old but it was of a younger Rave with a young African male who was wearing an outfit similar to hers. They had just been to a club. Both covered in neon paint and laughing. It was Tech..and he loved Rave, he would give anything for her. The man always seemed cold and so damn formal but around her. He smiled, laughed, and made bad jokes.

 

Peter groaned, his head hurt, and suddenly his mind was flooded with a memory of the Ravagers ambushing them. Yondu spitting words at them calling Rave..calling her a whore..he wouldn’t call her that. He knew he wouldn’t..but. He put the pictures away and shook his head before getting dressed and stepping out into the hall.

 

Rave wasn’t there so he made his self-move slowly down the hall and to the stairs. He stopped to look at random photos and things on the wall. Most of them of the ravagers and their bikes. Shows and other things for the motorbikes. Yondu lead a bike gang plus Kraglin ran the local garage. His hand stopped at a door and something made him stop and reach to open it. He thought he could hear a mobile..and a pair of coos. He reached to open.

 

“Peter come down here boy I know you’re awake.” Yondu’s voice drifted up to him and he pulled away looking back at the door. It was quite now..it was just a stupid storage room. He knew that.

 

However as he moved down the stairs, he thought he heard crying but he didn’t stop. Something in him told him to forget it. That his head injury was fucking with his brain that was it.

 

If Peter would have turned around, he would have seen Rave at the top of the stairs her eyes vacant and her hair suddenly moving on its own..and sparking.


End file.
